The Rose
by RandomWittering
Summary: A One shot short story, set after the defeat of the Archdemon.


The sun was shining and it should have been a beautiful day. But how could it be, when all the beauty had gone out of the world.

In front of me on a marble bier, as cold and still as the stone itself, lies my heart, my soul. I'm surrounded by people I know and love but feel utterly alone. How can the Maker have demanded this sacrifice, this pain I can barely endure.

I remember it all so clearly, the chaos of shouts and fighting, my golden King screaming my name, my horror as he ran towards the terrible beast, the tainted old god at the source of the Blight we had all fought against, for so long, so very hard.

I watched as he charged, his roar of defiance welling up from his throat, sliding under the Archdemon and slitting it's throat with the star-metal sword I gave to him. He looked in my direction, the desperation and love shining in his eyes almost blinding me, tears glinting on his cheeks as he whispered my name, so softly. Then with another cry, striking his final blow, driving his sword straight through that hideous head.

Then light, Maker! So much light and I heard him screaming in agony.

A blast of power exploded outwards, knocking everyone battling on top of Fort Drakon off their feet, even the cursed darkspawn.

I saw him flung, limp and unresisting against the wall and my world went with him.

Everything we'd been through, the fighting, the injuries, the often crazy things we had to do, came down to this one final moment.

And it was my fault.

I swear I tried to talk him into it, to accept the pact Morrigan offered us, but I faltered at the bewildered look on his beloved face, I didn't have it in me to coerce him. I knew then that he would lose me, but he would go on and be the great King I knew he would be.

He loved me so much, and I him, in a world where an elf and a human, just couldn't be together, not for a man who would be King. Maybe it was a coward's choice, that I then wouldn't know the pain of losing him and seeing him taking a wife that couldn't be me, fathering children that I couldn't bear.

Now he would do neither, for he was gone.

I am so cold now without his warmth beside me.

Our friends and companions gather round the bier with me. Each one bowed down by their own sorrow. Not one of them would look at me.

I did this, I.. _I am so sorry_ I want to scream but my grief constricts my throat.

I reach out to Leliana, to take her hand but she ignores me, turns away to accept comfort from Zevran. Desperately I stand in front Wynne but she buries her face in her hands and sobs. Shale lowers her head briefly then moves away, not looking back. Sten stands as impassive and stoic as ever and I would not look to him for comfort, as I knew I would not receive any. Oghren was completely drunk and being held upright by Bann Teagan, tears on both their faces.

So that was it, my friends, my loved ones, all closed to me.

I felt like I had no right to be here, but there was one last thing I had to do. I approached my beloved's still form and between his arranged hands, I placed the rose he had given me, long ago, that made this elf fall in love with a human.

And I was done.

I bent and kissed the cold forehead and turned to go but I stopped, frozen still, as I heard a familiar teasing voice.

"What? That's all I get? A kiss on the forehead and a rose? I think I regret it now!".

I turned in disbelief and he was there, whole and warm and golden, that wonderful smile spreading across his lips.

"How?" I gasped.

"Don't you remember, Mara?" he said with a smile. I shook my head dumbly and he moved and gathered me to him. Maker, he felt so good, so solid and real and I raised up on my tiptoes to kiss him, joy coursing through me.

"Do you remember how you got here?" he asked breathlessly after we had parted again.

I thought about it hard, but it was all blank and I shook my head.

His eyes turned sad and he held me very tightly as he spoke quietly.

"I lost you love, I'm so sorry I couldn't stop it"

"What do you mean Alistair? Lost me how? I'm right here" I said confused.

He sighed and bent down so his forehead was resting against mine and he looked into my eyes.

"You died, love. The Archdemon... it bit you almost in half. Even I could see there would be no coming back from that" I gasped as sudden bursts of memory hit me.

He was right. A flash of terror, terrible pain, then nothing.

"But I saw you Alistair, I saw you kill it, saw you fall" I protested weakly.

"I think your spirit stayed with me, thank the Maker, although I'm sorry you had to see it" he said, stroking strands of hair back from my face. "I'm actually grateful you know, that it still had to be done, to know I wouldn't have to live on without you."

He looked down at the body on the bier ruefully.

"Maker, I hope I looked better than that, when I was alive, I mean look at the hair!"

I choked on my tears with a laugh and he grinned at me. He took my hand in his and started to lead me away.

"It's time for us to go" he said.

"Go where? I don't want to leave you" I said panicking.

He pointed towards a warm glow, off to one side. I could see hazy figures moving in it and as we drew closer, my hand clutched Alistair's tightly as I was overcome.

Tamlen, Duncan and Cailan were there, waiting alongside a man I didn't know but would recognise anywhere for his resemblance to Alistair.

We walked into the haze and I finally felt such incredible peace, the man who was my heart and soul by my side.

I had come home...

~oOo~

_It was Zevran and Leliana who noticed it. They had clung to each other for comfort, and when they turned back to say their last farewell, it was there._

_Wordlessly Zevran picked it up and brought it to his nose. To his amazement, it smelled as fresh as the day he knew it had been picked in Lothering. He held it out to Leliana who took it and cradled it in her hands, suddenly smiling through her tears._

_They knew then, that wherever their friends might be now, they were together, and that one day... they would join them._


End file.
